


Laziness

by shinso



Series: Possible highschool AU [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinso/pseuds/shinso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laziness is their favourite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laziness

It’s some Saturday afternoon and Law’s watching a movie he’s already seen countless times. Or at least he tries to while struggling to blend out the eyes who’s stared at him for ten minutes straight. It gets really annoying after a while, though and he’d love nothing more than to have them off him already. All he wants to do is continue indulging in lazy boredom.

A sigh leaves his lips and he speaks up. “What is it, Eustass-ya?”

There’s no reply, but Kidd scurries into the room to sit down next to Law on the couch. There’s something hidden between his palms.

"I’ve got a favour to ask.", Kidd announces, checking the movie for a moment before focusing his eyes right on Law’s. He’s hesitating, maybe pondering about how to word his request.

"What is it?", Law repeats indifferently.

Kidd opens his palms and there’s a small bottle between his hands. Law has to lean forward to identify what the dark substance in it is.

"Paint my nails?"

Kidd’s expected a look of disbelief, rejection or laughter coming from Law, but definitely not an immediate ‘okay’. Not that it’s a bad thing but it takes him a second to process the reply. He hands over the nail polish once it’s settled in.

"All of them, right?", Law asks and grabs Kidd’s left hand without hesitation.

"Yeah, all of them.", he confirms and his hand relaxes as its being held. Law’s hand feels a little roughed up, probably from the cold or whatever practical work his studies contain. He watches as they start painting his thumbnail without getting a single bit of paint on his skin. His movements are skilled and smooth.

It’s calming to watch. Nail after nail of his left hand is painted seemingly without any effort. But it’s hard to not close his hand around Law’s reflexivelya. The contact feels so nice, he almost regrets making the other paint his nails. He should have just come here to cuddle up or hold hands instead.

"The other hand.", Law lets go of Kidd’s left and expectantly holds out his hand, palm facing upwards. Kidd doesn’t hesitate, he puts his right on top of Law’s left and closes his eyes in satisfaction once he continues. "It’s gotta dry so don’t touch anything."

Kidd nods and keeps his left hand in the air. How long does it take to dry? It’s his first time and he’s got no idea. Hopefully it dries up quickly. Cause after all this he feels like dropping his plans of going out to stay right here instead. Being lazy and cuddling.

"Done.", Law comments and then his hands are gone, screwing the small bottle shut. He has to refrain from grabbing Law’s hands once more. "Drying takes about ten minutes, I’d say."  
"Thanks.", Kidd looks at his nails, liking how it’s turned out.

"Any reason you wanted them painted?", Law asks, focusing his eyes back on the screen.  
"Not really, just felt it.", Kidd shrugs and also tries to focus on the movie. Everything he can think of is ten minutes or more in the future, though.

Law’s full attention is back on the movie and Kidd keeps checking the watch on Law’s wrist. Time passes really slowly and he wants to gain back some of Law’s attention already. Four minutes in, he starts to inwardly curse nail polish to hell. Six minutes in, he ponders about whether or not it’d be too much to paint his toenails as well. He wiggles them a bit. Probably a bad idea, he thinks once the eighth minute passes and he’s done forming a mental image of his toenails covered with black polish. He discards it, feeling dumb for even thinking about it. It’s almost been ten minutes now and he wonders if it’s dry already.

"How do you tell if it’s dry?", he asks into the room. Law tears his eyes away and takes both of Kidd’s hands into his again. He’s careful not to touch the paint while doing so. He checks them really closely before letting them go again.

"Looks dry to me, but you should make sure by using a tissue or something. See if any nail’s yet to properly dry.", Law sinks back into the couch again. "You gonna go out?"

"I guess I won’t.", Kidd gets up, leaving the room to search the kitchen for tissues. He takes a bit before finding some inside the bread box for whatever reason. He gently presses the tissue on each of his nails and the paint doesn’t leave stains on it, doesn’t feel sticky. Seems to be all dry. Sweet. He leaves the tissues behind wherever and gets back to the living room. Law looks like he’s already expected him to.

He spreads his arms a little and Kidd immediately gets comfortable on Law’s shoulder. Sure, going out is nice, but staying inside has his advantages. Like not having to wear pants.

"Just let me watch this, okay?", Law runs his hand through Kidd’s red hair without ever looking away from the screen. "It’s my favourite."

"Mmkay.", Kidd breathes and gives the movie another chance.

"Shhh."


End file.
